


Offering

by pennydumb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydumb/pseuds/pennydumb
Summary: "To go back as if you were never gone."





	Offering

Nicolo had wished for so many things for the past six days.

"Hello, Sasha," he forced a smile, a hopeful smile, as he sat down before her. He placed the flowers beside her name, and kindled two candles on both sides of her stone. He then brought out a basket full of fruits and eggs and potatoes and everything.

It took him minutes before speaking again, "You know it's not too late..."

He waited as if she would answer. The winds swept the back of his head, brushing his skin and sending shivers through out his body. There's no way she would answer.

"... to go back down here and act as if it's nothing," he continued. He stared hard at the name engraved into the basaltic stone, "To go back as if you were never gone."

His eyes landed on the foods he had prepared for her, "We all still hope for you coming back, Sasha. Does it sound impossible to you? It must be. Because you dying on us was unimaginable too."

His eyes stung, it became itchy and he didn't choose to rub it off. Soon, his vision blurred and he had to blink several times to get rid of the water. His head lowered down just as a tear attempted its first escape, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to save you."

His sobs were as quiet as his surroundings.

"... to make it up to you, I made you this," He pushed the basket closer to her, "You said I can make people happy by cooking delicious foods to them, right? So this one's for you, and the other people up there. Please be happy, and continue making people happy too."

Nicolo wobbly stood up. His eyes were still fixated on her stone, "And then I'll be happy too." The corners of his lips slowly turned up, etching a small smile across his face.

"Even if it means living without you."

**Author's Note:**

> such a poor attempt to cure writer's block... it's so short and I don't know... 
> 
> nevertheless, thank you for reading!!


End file.
